


Apologies

by madsydva



Series: Sherlockian Things Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Elevators, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Lifts to be accurate, mailroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Sherlock and Donovan run into eachother after he returns.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for week 6 of the Sherlockian Things Facebook group challenge. The prompt was Sherlock and Donovan stuck in an elevator. They aren't really stuck but they are for a minute or so...

Sherlock spun out of Lestrade's office and by the Detective Sergeant's desk, brushing stacks of papers off with his coat. He made his way down the hall and punched the down button for the lift.

He had just finished giving his statement to Lestrade about John's kidnapping and his and Mary's acquisition and use of a motorbike in their fervor to get to John. John was recovering at home from his smoke inhalation. Sherlock assured Lestrade that John and Mary would be in tomorrow to give their statements.

The lift doors ding open and Sherlock steps on, thankful that it was empty. He pushes the button for the lobby and the doors close. The lift stops at the next floor and the doors open. Sally Donovan is standing in the other side. She gasps and hesitates before stepping on and turning to stand next to Sherlock as the doors close. Sherlock breaks the silence.

"Hello, Sally."

"So it is true. You're back. I thought Phil had truly lost his mind for good when he told me." She said quietly.

Sherlock nods. "You're still working for the Yard, I see. Mailroom is it?" He says gesturing to the envelopes in her arms. Sally grins. 

"You never quit, do you?"

"Nope." Sherlock rocks on his toes.

"Look.... Sherlock....I..I'm sorry. For doubting you." Sally says looking at him.

"Moriarty had everyone doubting what they thought they knew. Even me." 

The doors to the elevator open to the lobby. 

"Good Afternoon, Sally." Sherlock says stepping out. Sally steps out behind him. 

"Hey Freak!" She calls as he approaches the door. Sherlock turns. "It's good to see you!" Sherlock gives her a small smile and turns for the door.


End file.
